Producing energy from recycling and from renewable resources has become a need to reduce pollution and to reduce the consumption of fossil fuels and other non-renewable resources. It is well known that water and other fluids contain at least two kinds of energy. The first kind of energy is kinetic energy which is related at least to fluid flow properties. Fluid can also contain potential energy which is stored in the fluid due to the physical height of the fluid relative to a lower physical height. The potential energy of the fluid may turn to kinetic energy when the fluid flows from a greater height to a lower height due to gravity. When fluid flows or falls, power can be generated by using several devices, such as turbines and generators.